El olor de la lluvia
by Flourish.md
Summary: Oneshot. Desafío. ¿Qué pasa cuando los lazos entre hermanos se hacen demasiado fuertes? ¿Y qué pasa si sólo uno de ellos lo siente realmente? [HoroPilika]


Bueno, después de mil años sin entrar en fanfiction, quién sabe por qué me ha dado por subir este fic... A pesar de que no me gusta el incesto, acepté este desafío Horo/Pilika porque me resultó interesante... Dedicado a Megumi Asakura, quien puso las condiciones y esperó sin asesinarme hasta que acabé el fic¡no me odies! xD

* * *

EL OLOR DE LA LLUVIA 

Horo-Horo entró sigilosamente en el baño. Estaba lleno de vapor. Él sabía que no debía hacerlo, que estaban en casa de sus padres, y que si los pillaban no pasaría nada bueno. Pero, aún así, siempre lo hacía.

Se quitó la ropa, la dejó en una de las cestas y abrió silenciosamente la puerta corredera que separaba la bañera del resto del cuarto. Ella no lo vio; estaba tumbada de espaldas con su larga melena deslizándose fuera del agua. Horo se acercó hasta que sus caras quedaron frente a frente. Pilika abrió los ojos, pero no se sorprendió de verle allí. Sabía que estaría, siempre lo hacía.

Llevaban tanto tiempo en esa situación que el hecho de que fueran hermanos ya no les importaba. Empezó como un juego, y, aunque al principio ambos tenían sus reparos, pronto los apartaron a un lado y se dejaron llevar. Aprendieron a besar, a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, a estremecerse con un sólo roce... Incluso sin ser conscientes de ello, los sentimientos se volvieron tan fuertes que fueron incapaces de controlarlos. Y ahora el juego había dejado de serlo.

Se besaban cuando la voz de su madre, que entraba en el baño, les interrumpió.

- Pilika, llevas ahí mucho rato¿estás bien?

Ella obligó a Horo a sumergirse apenas unos segundos antes de que su madre abriera la puerta.

- Claro que sí, mamá, no pasa nada – dijo muy roja, y no sólo por el calor o la vergüenza, sino porque el hecho de estar bajo el agua no impedía que Horo continuara lo que había empezado fuera...

- Bueno, vale, pero no te quedes mucho rato más.

- Sí, sí...

La mujer se fue, y Pilika sacó a la superficie a un sonriente Horo. Él acalló sus quejas con sus labios, y volvieron a la situación anterior, como si no hubieran sido interrumpidos.

---

_Mi hermana salió con una amiga unas horas después, y yo, encerrado en mi habitación, comencé a pensar. Pensé en todo un poco y en nada en particular. Pensé en que tenía que buscar un trabajo y en que hacía mucho que no veía a mis amigos... Pero en lo que más pensé fue en nosotros, en Pilika y yo. Habíamos tenido incontables momentos como el del baño, en los que habíamos estado a punto de ser descubiertos, y en los que yo no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Siempre era ella la que salvaba la situación, fuese cual fuese. Yo me abstraía demasiado cuando estaba con ella como para darme cuenta de nada más. Y entonces pensé que, bien mirado, si ella estaba continuamente alerta, era porque se centraba poco o quizá nada en lo que nos traíamos entre manos. No lo sabía. Y, de cualquier forma, prefería no saberlo. _

_---_

Pilika se adentró en el barrio de Shibuya y se detuvo frente a una concurrida tienda de ropa. Se dedicó a mirar el escaparate tratando de parecer aburrida, como si todo lo que allí se encontraba estuviese en su armario desde hacía siglos. Lo cierto es que le gustaría tener algo de eso, pero su dinero no alcanzaba ni de lejos para algo tan sumamente caro. Al cabo de unos minutos, un chico algo mayor que ella, vestido de elegante tejido chino, se acercó. Se saludaron con un beso en los labios.

- Hola, Ren.

---

_Quizá no debería haberlo hecho. Yo le gustaba, y él a mi, pero ambos sabíamos que era algo pasajero. Era imposible que algún sentimiento más allá de la atracción física arraigara en nuestra relación. No, no debería haberlo hecho. Ni siquiera haberlo pensado. ¿Para qué iba a arriesgarme a hacerle daño a mi hermano por algo sin ningún futuro? Es estúpido, pero no pensé. Simplemente actué. Y sólo cuando ya es demasiado tarde percibes las consecuencias de esos actos. Las percibes porque te golpean de frente en la cara._

_---_

Pilika y Ren estuvieron paseando toda la tarde. Comieron algo en una cafetería del barrio y compraron algunas cosas que él se ocupó de pagar. Ya era de noche cuando decidieron regresar a casa.

- Te acompaño – se ofreció el chino.

- No, tranquilo, ya vuelvo yo sola...

- Pero si no me importa...

- No, no... Prefiero ir sola – con una nerviosa sonrisa de despedida, se alejó rápidamente de allí, dejando a Ren confundido y algo molesto.

Volvió a casa igual que se había ido, en el transporte público. Y cuando llegó se encontró a Horo en el comedor, siendo interrogado por su madre una vez más.

- ¿Entonces no tienes novia?

- Que no... – murmuró él, hastiado de tener siempre la misma conversación. Cogió algo de comer de la mesa y se lo llevó a la boca, malhumorado.

- Pero seguro que te gusta alguien¿verdad?

Horo suspiró.

- Sí, mamá, pero que me guste no significa que pueda estar con ella – en ese momento, su mirada se volvió hacia su hermana, que estaba deshaciéndose de la ropa de abrigo. El mal humor del joven pareció evaporarse, y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Hola, cariño¿qué tal lo has pasado? – preguntó su madre, viéndola en el umbral.

- Bien – se quitó los zapatos y entró en la habitación, saludando a Horo y a su madre con un beso en la mejilla -. Tamao dice que te dé recuerdos.

- Que atenta es esa jovencita – dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

Nadie supo de la mentira de Pilika y la cena transcurrió sin más incidentes que la traviesa mano de Horo recorriendo sus piernas bajo la mesa. Ella trataba de no darle importancia; ya estaba acostumbrada a esos juegos. Aún así, le era imposible sentirse cómoda en esa situación, con su hermano provocando y su madre delante, así que apuró la cena y se fue a su habitación. Él no tardó en seguirla, y lo primero que recibió al entrar en la habitación de Pilika fue una almohada en la cara.

- ¡Idiota! – le recriminó.

- Va, no es para tanto – dijo sonriendo -. Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas – añadió acercándose a ella.

La chica le puso una mano en el pecho y lo alejó de sí, dejando un comenzado abrazo a medias. Cabizbaja, pudo ver el rostro sorprendido de Horo, pero aún así lo echó de la habitación. Él no tuvo más remedio que meterse en su cuarto.

---

_Realmente no estaba molesta, pero tuve que echarle de la habitación para que entendiese de una vez que mamá no podía enterarse de aquello. No creo que nos hiciese nada, pero se llevaría un disgusto enorme, y yo no quería hacerle daño... aunque, sin saberlo, eso me hizo dañarla mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás._

_---_

La lluvia recorría el cristal de la ventana, empañándolo y volviendo borroso el exterior. Las gotas de agua formaban caminos difusos que Horo seguía con la mirada. El clima acompañaba su estado de ánimo aquella noche. Durante ese día no había visto a su hermana; desde la noche anterior ella le había evitado, posiblemente como castigo por ser indiscreto. Se levantó y se apoyó en el alféizar, abriendo de par en par la ventana. La lluvia entró libremente en la habitación, humedeciendo su cabello celeste. Un relámpago surcó el cielo y la puerta se abrió suavemente. Él no notó su presencia hasta que sintió como le abrazaban por la espalda. No necesitó girarse para saber que era Pilika la que estaba allí. Podía oler su melena, húmeda por la fina lluvia que entraba ahora por la ventana. Otro rayo iluminó la oscuridad de la noche, y la de la habitación, dando curiosos matices al celeste de sus cabellos. Ella se abrazó más fuerte.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – musitó.

Horo sabía que tenía un miedo irracional a las tempestades. Se giró y le devolvió el gesto. Caminaron hasta la cama y se cubrieron con la manta hasta el cuello, resguardándose del fresco aire de tormenta que aún llenaba la habitación. Ella se cogió con fuerza a la camisa de su hermano, mientras que él le apartó un húmedo mechón de pelo. Se abrazaron de nuevo y juntos se quedaron dormidos, escuchando un suave murmullo de Pilika.

- Ya no tengo miedo...

---

_Creo que no me equivoco al decir que ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida. El simple hecho de estar con ella de esa forma, sin saber si era un momento de hermanos o de pareja, me hacía feliz. Sentía el aroma de la lluvia en ella, su cabello me rozaba el rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado¿Por qué no podíamos simplemente ser hermanos, sin sentimientos más allá? La vida hubiese sido mejor para todos, incluso tal vez más larga._

_Esa noche, rodeándola entre mis brazos, no pude concebir el sueño._

_---_

Pilika salió temprano esa mañana. Hacía un tiempo maravilloso y decidió disfrutar del día acompañada por sus amigas. Pasearon y hablaron sobre todos los temas habidos y por haber, contándose unas a otras los más oscuros (e inciertos) secretos de sus compañeros de universidad. Decidieron comer fuera, y por la tarde la lluvia las sorprendió. La ainu no imaginaba que en Tokyo hiciese un tiempo tan malo, y pese a los años que llevaba allí, seguía sorprendiéndose. Las chicas corrieron a refugiarse en una tienda.

- Perdone –preguntó Pilika al dependiente -¿venden paraguas?

- No, lo siento...

Ante la decepcionante negativa, obvia por otra parte al ser un supermercado alimenticio, las mojadas jóvenes se quedaron resguardadas en el interior del establecimiento. Apenas llevaban unos minutos cuando un apuesto chico de curioso color capilar entró.

- ¿Ren? – se asombró Pilika - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El nombrado se volvió hacia ella, notando su presencia y sorprendiéndose también.

- Yo vivo por aquí. ¿Y tú, qué haces?

- Nada... – se acercó y le saludó con un beso, a lo que sus amigas reaccionaron con sorpresa. No sabían nada de aquella relación – Sólo paseaba con las chicas y la lluvia nos cogió de improvisto...

- Si ya os ibais, yo os puedo acercar a vuestras casas... Tengo el coche ahí mismo.

Las caras de todas se iluminaron con grandes sonrisas de agradecimiento. Realmente no esperaban la invitación.

Así, Ren las subió a su automóvil y las transportó hasta sus casas, dejando sus compras para más tarde. Finalmente, quedó solo con Pilika.

- Bueno, y ya que nunca me has dejado ir a tu casa, tú también tendrás que indicarme el camino – dijo el chino, incomodando a Pilika.

- No está lejos, sólo tienes que seguir esta avenida y tomar la segunda a la derecha – indicó sin concretar demasiado.

Al detener el coche simplemente en un lado de la carretera a falta de más instrucciones, Ren notó que ella no le había mirado en todo el trayecto, ni lo hacía ahora.

- Bueno, pues yo ya me bajo – murmuró sin levantar la cabeza, saliendo a la calle con el bolso sobre la cabeza para no mojarse.

Él la siguió y la tomó del brazo.

Horo-Horo no tenía ningunas ganas de salir de casa. Estaba calentito viendo la televisión, y, aunque le agradaba la lluvia, mojarse no entraba en sus planes de aquella tarde. Sin embargo, su madre le llamó.

- Horo, está lloviendo, deberías ir a por tu hermana. Cuando llamó me dijo que iba a comer en Shinjuku.

El chico la miró de soslayo, sabiendo que no tenía posibilidad de escabullirse. Con un suspiro salió de entre las mantas que lo abrigaban, se vistió y salió con el paraguas. Se dirigió a la parada del autobús, siguiendo la carretera. Mientras caminaba sacó el móvil para llamar a su hermana y concretar a donde tenía que ir por ella.

- ¿Por qué nunca quieres que vaya a tu casa? – preguntó Ren un poco molesto, con el cabello mojado pegado a la frente.

- Porque... Porque mi madre no es muy comprensiva... además, mi padre tiene una escopeta – mintió.

- Bueno... – dijo el chino, comprendiendo – Pues por lo menos podrías darme un beso de despedida¿no?

Sin esperar respuesta, se acercó a ella y la besó. Pilika no se molestó en seguir cubriendo su cabeza con el bolso, y la lluvia los mojó a ambos. El beso fue profundo y prolongado; no parecía de despedida. Pero el teléfono de la ainu sonando en su bolso les hizo separarse.

- ¿Diga? – dijo ella - ¿Diga? – no obtuvo respuesta, pero supo quién era cuando vio frente a ella, unos metros más allá, a su hermano mirándola con la boca abierta y el móvil en la mano. El pánico recorrió a Pilika. Miró a Ren, miró a Horo, y fue consciente de que aquello ya no era un secreto. La había descubierto.

La sorpresa del ainu hizo que el teléfono resbalara entre sus dedos y cayera al suelo. El paraguas ya yacía a sus pies. Comenzó a negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

Pilika avanzó unos pasos hacia él, con el móvil aún en la mano y olvidándose completamente de Ren, quien no entendía lo que pasaba.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Horo salió corriendo a través de la carretera, y su hermana lo siguió. Los coches intentaron esquivar al chico, pero el asfalto mojado hacía que las ruedas patinaran y que frenar en seco no sirviera para nada. Se oyó un chirrido, a continuación un golpe sordo, y entonces Pilika dejó de ver a su hermano entre los coches. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar incontroladamente, mezclándose con la lluvia en su rostro. Cuando llegó junto a Horo y lo vio en el suelo, sobre un charco enrojecido por la sangre, se derrumbó a su lado e intentó despertarlo. La lluvia seguía cayendo, impávida, humedeciendo la terrible escena. Él estaba inconsciente, o tal vez...

La gente se agolpaba a su alrededor, tratando de ver qué había pasado. Nadie se preocupó de musitar palabras de aliento para ella, ni de llamar una ambulancia para él.

---

_¿Que si estoy muerto¿Acaso lo dudabas? El coche me destrozó por dentro, sólo pude agonizar durante unos minutos antes de que todo terminara. La ambulancia llegó casi media hora más tarde, cuando alguien decidió apiadarse de mí y telefonear. Pero, aunque hubiesen llegado a tiempo, incluso aunque aquel coche no me hubiese atropellado, no hubiesen podido salvarme. Yo ya estaba muerto, desde ese instante en que Pilika quiso estar con otro... _

_La lluvia nunca volvió a oler igual._

_---_

_Lloré, lloré hasta que me dolieron los ojos, y aún después seguí llorando. Por eso no quería que Ren se acercara a mi casa, porque sabía que aquello podría ocurrir. Por supuesto no pensé que las consecuencias llegarían a ese nivel... Mi madre me hubiese odiado si hubiese llegado a saber la verdad. Me esforcé mucho para seguir viviendo esa mentira, ocultando a todos la verdad de mi vida, y eso no sirvió de nada al final. Todo era por mi culpa... Pero nadie nunca lo supo. Era nuestro secreto, y así debía seguir siendo. Además, después de aquello¿qué más daba contarlo o no? Nos concernía sólo a nosotros... _

_---_

_Ella mantuvo el secreto. Siempre fue así para ella, se avergonzaba de lo que habíamos llegado a sentir. Sólo la perspectiva global que proporciona la muerte me permitió verlo. Ella siempre lo había ocultado celosamente, y lo siguió haciendo tras mi muerte. Desearía vengarme, hacer que todos le quisieran de la misma nociva forma en que ella me quiso... Pero la amo demasiado, y de cualquier forma ya es demasiado tarde para hacer nada._

_¿Alguna vez has olido la sangre en un charco de lluvia?_

* * *

**Dejad reviews!!**


End file.
